


Sweet Dreams

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [217]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux has a pleasant awakening.





	Sweet Dreams

Hux’s dreams are often sharp, which is how Kylo knows they’re his, and not his own. There’s a certain quality to the images, like they’re on hammered metals, or like the edges are honed. It’s difficult to describe, but he can _tell_.

Right now, his lover is dreaming of making sweet fuck. Kylo gets flashes of the images, confusing and non-linear: hand-prints on the shower’s wall. Bruising bites around throats. A constant hum of vibration, like sitting on top of a whirring engine, using the vibration to get you closer. 

All of these, and he wakes to the mental memory of his cock inside of something, but when he thrusts his hips, all he feels is the slow slide of fabric, tenting over his saluting dick.

For a moment, Kylo can’t work out why there’s nothing there, but then his eyes adjust to reality, and his mind catches up. Hux is coasting the bliss that is a sex dream, and Kylo’s awake, aroused, and alone.

His eyes glance over the chrono, and he makes a quick calculation: time already spent asleep, time left before duty, and time _needed_ for adequate rest. Hux would forgive him for sleep deprivation, but Kylo cares too much to make him suffer _every_ night.

Hux has rolled over (as he often does), his face smushed sideways into the pillow, mouth open to tiny little snorts as his sleep-paralysis keeps him from humping the bed. Hmm.

Kylo slides two fingers down the man’s spine, feeling the soft curve into his touch. Hux’s dream spikes harder, and when his fingers reach Hux’s rump, the images turn into a garbled, hungry mess. 

Yes. Definitely a good idea. He slides his fingers between the cheeks, feeling the remnants of before around his hole. Hux had been too tired to shower, opting for sleepy cuddles. A finger traces his rim, feeling the mixed lube and come that’s leaking out, and he massages the fluids back into him.

In his sleep, he’s utterly relaxed. There’s no resistance at all to the finger that dips inside, and strokes deep. One, two, three. Hux’s cock is ramrod hard, but pinned beneath him. The dream deepens, the images more frantic and hungry as Kylo finds that sweet spot inside, glancing one touch until he gets a half-asleep _hiss_.

Satisfied, he slides himself on top of his lover. Knees braced, and a hand to hold his own stiff cock ready. It’s a shallow penetration when he thrusts up and in, but it feels so good to take his open, welcoming body like this. Kisses to his nape, and he works his lover’s ass with just the rolling of his hips. 

The dream gets more vivid, an overlay of here and now, mingling with the dream-thoughts. Hux is close to awake, and Kylo nuzzles behind an ear, murmuring his name over and over.

The dream breaks enough, and Hux’s head turns. His eyes are still closed, but his expression is beatific, and utterly fucked-out. “K-ky?”

“I’ve got you,” Kylo says, his pace never faltering, his angle sharpening as he angles to hit that place that makes Hux scream. “You were horny, so…”  


“Mmmm, so good,” Hux purrs, wriggling below him.   


Hux’s body tenses - consciously - giving him a tighter channel to fuck into. It’s so sweet, so hot, and it’s only through sheer force of will that Kylo manages to make Hux come first. He feels the judder below him, feels the stickiness in the daydreaming mind of his beloved.

“So good,” Hux repeats, almost asleep again, rubbing his belly and his raw cock into the mess.   


“Sleep, love,” Kylo whispers. “Sleep soundly.”  


“Mmmm,” Hux agrees, already almost gone.   



End file.
